Hawkfeather
Description Hawkfeather is a pale gray she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes. Design by xXHawkfeatherXx, a.k.a c-horse4 Extra Story It had been about six moons after Ryeheart and I learned we could never be parents when I stumbled upon two tiny kits. They were curled up, skinny and shivering, by the entrance to FireClan. I looked down at them and instantly felt a motherly connection. Somehow, even though it was ridiculous, I felt like these two kits were important. I leaned down and touched them each lightly with my paw. They looked like they were not even a half moon old. They woke, and just like a newborn kitten, they began squeaking for their mother. I had a crazy idea. They were young, they were obviously abandoned, what if I adopted them? There's no rules in the Clan against adopting innocent kittens, especially if I....pretended I had never had a miscarriage....maybe.....Ryeheart would never accept adopted kits..........I will work with Lightningtail to convince Ryeheart and the rest of the Clan that they are, indeed, me and Ryeheart's kits. I whispered into their ears. "What are your names, little ones?" "B-Briar and Tansy," one of them squeaked out. I purred. "It's Briarkit and Tansykit, my sweets. You're Clan kits now." I scooped Tansykit onto my back and picked up Briarkit by her scruff. A few minutes later, I was sitting with Lightningtail. The two kits were fast asleep, and we were discussing how to tell the Clan. "So," he muttered, concentrating, "you don't want Ryeheart to know?" I shook my head, "No one but us can know. I'm never going to have kits, and I already love these two. I'm not risking losing them." He sighed. "This happened with the old leader of BrambleClan, Bramblestar, and his former mate, Squirrelflight. It didn't turn out well." I sniffed with distaste. "I'm a pure FireClan cat, that won't be happening to my family. I'm not making any mistakes, and there's no one who would find out." Lightningtail sighed again. "All right, but we would have to be slightly lying about their age. They're about a half-moon, and they're underfed, so they can pass as a few days old. We'll say that you gave birth to them recently, but you wanted to keep it hidden until they could meow properly to introduce them to the Clan?" I nodded, "Highly unbelievable for me, but some idiots might believe it. Hopefully for so many moons that they will come to love Briarkit and Tansykit and they will be warriors." Lightningtail exited his den and after waiting for several minutes, he came back with Firestar and Ryeheart. Firestar frowned. "I understand your reasoning for waiting to show them, but aren't you infertile? And how come no one noticed that you were pregnant with them? And why didn't Ryeheart know?" I was prepared. "It was a total shock to me! I had no idea that I was pregnant, I only realized a day or two before they were born. And I knew I should have told Ryeheart, but I wanted to wait until they could actually talk to him. I thought it would be a fun surprise." The FireClan leader rolled his eyes in disgust. Ryeheart nodded, and then looked down at his new daughters. "They're so beautiful. I love them." I purred and we brushed pelts. Our kits woke up and started calling for their mother again. I crouched down next to them and whispered, "I'm your mama, and this is your father, Ryeheart." As the kits snuggled up close with Ryeheart and I, I felt a warmth in my heart that I thought I would never feel. Gallery hawkfeather2.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars Hawkfeather.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Hawkfeather3.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=https://westwoods.fandom.com/wiki/Kit_to_Leader_version_5 Am I (Hawkfeather) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:She-cats Category:FireClan cats Category:Warriors